My Dbz Adventure
by dylanleon35
Summary: I somehow get transported into the Dbz world also my friend is to but before I don't know yet realize I'm in an AWESOME world I must survive in the wilderness with out any idea how to with my I pod Dylan Jr. how will I survive read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Dream

disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon ball z and that sucks I wish I did though

by the way if you see something like this

_this kind of writing means someone is_ singing

and if you see this punctuation " that means someone is being sarcastic just saying

dylanleon35: there I put the disclaimer now GO HOME and find someone else to sue

(lawyers leave my house)

dylanleon35: geez I should sue them for breaking and entering my house

(turns and looks straight at you)

dylanleon35: AH OKAY I DON'T OWN MUSIC EITHER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ( removes hands and opens eyes from fear)! oh few its just you I thought you were another lawyer you startled me. Any who hi there I'm dylanleon35 and this is my first story I've written and I'm super excited that you were interested in reading this. I hope you like it, anyway as you can see this will be about a girl named Dylan being in the world of dragon ball z so bye and have a good time reading (JAZZ HANDS) I was watching one of my most favorite shows of all time dragon ball z

Dylan: uppercut him NO dodge I SAID DODGE that's right sneak attack him WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DON'T YELL HE'LL KNOW YOUR THERE "oh now you finally decide to dodge"

As I said I LOVE THE SHOW its awesome

foot steps could be heard in the back ground and my door to my room slams open

Soul: KEEP IT DOWN!

Dylan: that's right move left go right jump I SAID JUMP!

( My sister Soul walks over and turns off the television)

Dylan: HEY I'm watching here

Soul: well I'm trying to sleep

Dylan: well IM trying to watch here

Soul: I don't care

Dylan: well I don't care if you want to sleep

Soul: go to bed

Dylan: I'm not tired

Soul: read your book

Dylan: I finished it

Soul: well just keep quiet and sit around or draw something

Dylan: that's boring and I don't feel like drawing something right now

Soul: just keep this T.V. off

Dylan: your not the boss of me (sticks tongue out)

Soul: I swear you act more like a 5 year old sometimes than 13

Dylan: well at least I use my time wisely instead of wasting my time drooling over boys from magazines or deciding what I should wear next week

Soul: for your information that is not a waste of time your just to young to understand how important the meaning of fashion is

Dylan: thoughts ( At least I know the meaning of something called fun better than you )

Soul: its summer vacation do something else like go swimming or chill with your friends

Dylan: really soul your telling me to go swimming have you forgotten that I cant swim and I do hang out with my friends but I let my friends have the time they need for themselves like for watching T.V. or playing video games

Soul: I don't understand why you think those things are so much fun

Dylan: well I don't understand how you think smearing blush on and showing boys your butt at the beach are fun

Soul: I don't show them my butt

Dylan: hah "sure" that bikini you got doesn't agree with you

Soul: whatever just keep it off or else-

Dylan: or else what!

Soul: (smirks) I'll tell dad you were the one who ate the 5 snicker bars he had in the fridge

Dylan: thought's (how'd she know! AH that girl is a Dorito I was sure I was alone) (gasp) you wouldn't dare ill be grounded for 5 weeks how'd you know

Soul: I didn't until just now

Dylan: (face palm) I'm a taco

Soul: well then if you don't want that to happen I suggest you keep this T.V. OFF!

Dylan: Fine!

Soul: good (leaves the room)

Dylan: (hump) snitch oh well (takes I pod out) ill just play with this instead

I love my I pod Dylan Jr. he was family to me some people say I'm addicted to him (cough soul cough) but who gives a horses head in what they think I always had him at my side he was always there for me literally I slept with him ate with him even went to the bathroom with him I even had the decency to name him okay maybe I'm a little bit addicted to him but what eves any who my I pod Dylan Jr. died so I was going to resurrect him from the dead by charging him it was getting late so I decided to go to bed with Dylan Jr. in my hand but I couldn't sleep I was well to hyper so I ran up and down the stairs but I got bored of that so I tried playing video games but my parents found me downstairs on the play station 3 and gave me an ear full of making noise and playing video games late at night was bad for your eye sight and dad scorned me about not asking permission in playing with his play station 3 hey I didn't say it was mine so when they sent me off to my room I flopped on top of my bed and I admit I did lose a bit of energy doing that stuff but I still wasn't tired so I started thinking about things random things to be exact like what would happen if the president made a rule of no more homework or what if there was a holiday that represented how awesome bacon was or if they would ever make an I pod that didn't need a charger and lasted forever after some other random thoughts Dylan came upon one that seemed to entertain her the most what would happen if I went into the awesome world of DBZ? how would my life turn out? she started to imagine it hanging out with z fighters getting to meet Vegeta for the first time eating chi chi's cooking learning how to fight and fly turning Super Saiyan it would be awesome better than eating 10 pounds of bacon well maybe it was impossible but hey a kid can dream speaking of dreams Dylan didn't know when but she dozed off and found herself falling asleep thinking of how awesome it would be to be in the DBZ world

Dylan's point of view

As I slept and thought about being in the DBZ world I started dreaming first I found myself being in a dark place it was hard to see then in the far off distance I saw something it was like some sort of light I started to run towards it I felt like something important was over there very important it seemed like forever until I reached it but when I did I couldn't believe in what I was seeing it was Shenron the eternal dragon he was huge like WOAH that's huge or like hah mount Everest would sure be jelly from this dragon's size but what got me standing there frozen were those eyes like in the television oh there red and you know anime looking but when you like see them in person it gets you like how should I say it like is this dragon checking me out like dang dude I know I'm hot but geez don't stare at me like that the face show's you being like I'm a dragon roar ill crush you if you don't show me that nice butt you got there roar but still it was creepy I stared in disbelief at it then after what seemed like minutes it said

Shenron: I'm the eternal dragon speak your wish

I kind of well got all nervous and weird so I panicked and said the first thing that popped into my head

Dylan: are you checking me out (why did I just say that)

Shenron:...what?...

Dylan: I'm not going to show you my area ( stop talking)

Shenron: huh?

Dylan: dude can those eyes x ray someone's clothes cause If they can that would explain a lot ( x ray vision really come on Dylan seriously )

Shenron: X ray vision?

Dylan: okay now I'm getting a bit uncomfortable here dude ( okay get yourself together girl people don't tell other people that your uncomfortable out loud I think)

Dylan: oh man dude if you are checking out this behind your going to get a big one from this chick if you get what I'm saying ( get what I'm saying I don't even get what I'm saying )

Shenron: what are you saying

Dylan: I'm saying is that if you want to see this butt you got to be more... well less lizard if you know what I mean (what am I saying)

Shenron: if your wish is for I the eternal dragon to be less lizard I refuse to grant it

Dylan: just saying if you don't want people to think about this stuff stop looking at them like that

Shenron: what are you saying I don't understand

Dylan: to be honest I have no idea what I'm saying either dude

there was a long awkward silence well for me it was this silence for Shenron however was well you know that when your so mad that you don't show your anger and that your extremely silent but the person can tell you are by looking at your face well this silence for shenron was his way of showing his anger at me for being so insulting)

Shenron: you drive my patients mortal speak your desire NOW!

Dylan: okay geez dude stop yelling let's see what shouldI wish for oh I wish for a um some uh I want a hmm...what do I want?

shenron let out a frustrated sigh what do I want I thought an I pod that last forever nah I could never replace Dylan Jr. to be smart so I can always get good grades on test hah waste of a good wish right there uh world peace nah life would get boring how about super speed so many things to chose from oh I KNOW ILL WISH FOR A wait a second shenron asking me to say a wish so he can grant it I mean a dragon from an anime show cant just appear out of no where its against what was it called again it was something having to do with science physics yeah that's right physics that cant happen or maybe it can what am I thinking no it can't it would be awesome if it did though but it can't this isn't real at all this isn't real life at all there's no such thing as a magical dragon that grants you any wish you want and make it come true that's fairytale stuff shenron is just an anime character from an anime show none of this is real I'm in a dream and I just finally realized it even if I make a wish that would help the world it would never come true why bother ill probably just make a random wish wait for something to happen and it wouldn't even come true so why bother trying ill wish for something random

(and then it hit me ill wish for this)

Dylan: alright shenron you want me to make a wish

shenron: honestly no I just want to go back to my peaceful sleep

Dylan: well shenron lets see if you can grant this I wish to be in the DBZ world if you can grant it at least

shenron: as you w- WAIT what do you mean if I can

Dylan: that's right shenron I don't think you can

Shenron: what are you saying I can cure the toughest of diseases in the blink of an eye

Dylan: oh yeah well let me tell you something so can doctors duh

Shenron: I have created planets out of nothing

Dylan: uh there is such a thing as asteroids combining into greater planets and there not even human life forms but they are still awesome to see crash down as long as they don't destroy the planet from doing so

Shenron: I can make dead forests into living nature once again

Dylan: uh so can we Shenron its called gardening

Shenron: I can grant anything you can think of

Dylan: oh really Hah YEAH RIGHT

Shenron: I can

Dylan: I don't believe you want to know why because what ever wish I ask for even if it's just the smallest of things you can't grant it because your sadly NOT REAL

Shenron: that is it with the respect your giving me I wont grant any wish at all

Dylan: go ahead see if I care even if you don't it wouldn't even make a difference anyway at all cause you don't got the power to make the wish

Shenron: ME NOT ABLE TO HAVE THE POWER hah as a matter a fact I am able to grant the wish you spoke of before

Dylan: "sure you can" and I have the power to stop time ha-ha-ha-ha you make me laugh

Shenron: YOU WANT PROOF FINE THEN

Dylan: STOP YELLING YOUR GOING TO MAKE MY EARDRUMS EXPLO- woah

the reason I said woah was because shenron's eyes were starting to glow and then I started thinking aw man I went to far this time I really made him mad ugh I'm such a taco why did I have to be so disrespectful to him after all he was just going along with my imagination I really should apologize then when his eyes went back to normal I noticed him panting heavily and a mountain of sweat coming down his face

Dylan: um are you okay

Shenron: (pant pant) that wish was (pant) kami that was (pant) difficult

Dylan: but I thought you said you had the power to grant it

Shenron: (pant) didn't (pant) say it would be (pant) easy

Dylan: man you really should take a nap

Shenron: I know (pant) right (pant) anyway your wish is granted

Dylan: well sorry about disrespecting you and saying you were checking me out

Shenron: yeah I still don't understand what you meant by that

Dylan: OH!? well what I meant was uh- never mind you should probably go back inside those magical balls and take a

nice good rest see you later uh Ed

Shenron: excuse me?

Dylan: your excused

Shenron: no what I meant was why'd did you call me Ed

Dylan: well shenron isn't going for me and calling you eternal dragon is way to well I don't like calling people eternal so I figure id call you Ed sense your well an eternal dragon so e stands for eternal and d stands for dragon there for Ed is born

Shenron: I refuse to let you call me that insufferable name

Dylan: fine ill call you red eyes green dragon

Shenron: better but why that name

Dylan: cause you remind me of a yugi yo card

Shenron: yugi what

Dylan: look if I Explained to you what that was it would take forever so just take a nap already

Shenron: good I was getting tired of this conversation anyway

Dylan: have a nice nap red eyes

Shenron: I thought you were going to call me red eyes green dragon

Dylan: that's your full name red eyes is for short as I said before have a nice nap

shenron: thanks I shall

and so shenron went and returned back inside the dragon balls and they scattered all in different directions I started thinking man red eyes is sure grumpy when it comes to his eyes but he's a nice dude I like him I consider him one of my friends

Dylan:...(silence)

WAIT A SECOND I just noticed something I'm not in the DBZ world well that's just great well I knew this was going to happen anyway but red eyes that's just sad oh well now where to go now and why is it still dark he already granted my wish where's Mr. sun then things were starting to get well how should I say this um TERRIFYING well for me when I looked around I noticed that the darkness was getting darker and it was surrounding me getting closer and I didn't like it at all I would've run away but to where it was all around me no light at all and I hate the dark I don't know why but if there is not even one speck of light in a dark place I lose it I started to concentrate in breathing it was getting harder to get even a little through my nose then everything started to spin my first instinct was to just grab anything I saw but all I got was a little present called nothing it was getting closer to me then when it was about to touch me I Went a step back in fear but it didn't make a difference it was every where in my sight then it touched my hand covering it engulfing it into itself of nothing but black it felt cold to the touch then it started to grow on me covering all my fingers ,wrist and reaching my left arm I wanted it to stop then it reached my face and I felt it coming inside not my body but through my soul it felt weird like something very very evil and vile was mixing in with myself and then when I was feeling like I was about to past out in fear I was in pain well it didn't hurt well not like your going to die from pain kind if hurt it just felt well all like a slight well you know when your car is out in the heat for along time and when you put you seat belt on it's like really hot like that except it wasn't hot but the pain I was feeling was the exact amount of how you would feel in that situation anyway I Screamed cause it was all I could think of to do in this problem I felt it filling my soul up in its evil then something unexpected happened I heard something no not something someone it sounded like a shout of some sort like a worried and frightened shout I stopped screaming to hear better

?: Dylan

it was a faint echo it sounded familiar like someone I knew quit well it was so familiar I had the name at the tip of my tongue then I had it no it couldn't be could it maybe no was it my dear friend crystal it had to be no one else I knew had that familiar kind of voice maybe it was her no I'm sure it was crystal but what she doing here was she going through the same thing no she shouldn't be why her she shouldn't be going through this at all no I wont let this happen I have to find crystal and save her even if it kills me in the process I had to fight this for crystal no not just crystal for me I'm not going to let this darkness get the better of me I'm not going down like this well I'm not going down without trying I didn't know how I was doing it but I fought the darkness it was tough the harder I tried it tried harder and in the process it made much more pain on my side but I tried to ignore it tried to but it was difficult then a voice inside my head said you can't do it you can't beat it your to weak and it's to strong you should just give up even if you do defeat it what will you do next your friend is probably already dead and far from your reach and help let it go you cant win your nothing but just a useless peace of scum why do you even care for the ones you love if they don't even love you back no one likes you no one loves you remember those painful memories then a burst of sadness came over me out of no where and I remembered some things

(MEMORY TIME)

Then out of no where my parents were fighting because when we went on vacation to Hawaii and got back our house was robbed and we lost every thing nothing was left but a couple of dust bunnies my mom and dad started yelling at each other blaming each other in what happened in every way they could think of my sister and brother went up stairs waiting for them to make up and get over it right now they just wanted to go upstairs and cry about all the stuff that had been stolen I wanted to cry to after all the T.V. was gone and so was the fridge but I staid on the stairs listening them yell at each other I wanted them to stop fighting and make up already the argument went on forever then what I heard in the middle of the argument made me stay still and almost make my heart stop my mom yelled at dad these 6 shocking words maybe we should get a divorce and what made me almost burst into tears is what my dad said yeah maybe we should and I didn't know what happened until a minute later I found myself run down the stairs and yell at my parents saying NO YOUR NOT GETTING ONE they starred at me in shock I was angry no they cant just get one because of this its happened to many other families around the world and I'm sure they're still together and just because someone robbed our house they're going to separate I don't think so what's going to happen to me, Soul, and Jason I starred back at them saying nothing just looking at them in anger then what happened next was something that no kid ever wants to experience my father remembered something before we left for our trip he asked me to go get his car keys I went inside and then it hit me I forgot to lock the door he said the reason all our stuff was gone was because I forgot to lock the door but I was sure I locked it maybe I think so I don't remember but then my mom joined in too they yelled at me reminding me of all the mistakes I did in the past that weren't even about this problem and saying things that would hurt any childs heart then they said the last words that were so painful that I didn't even remember them until this very moment they both said at the same time why did we have another child that hurt I ran outside running away I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care I just kept crying and running until I couldn't run any more when I stopped to take a breath I found myself in a different neighborhood I didn't know where I was I was all alone by myself no one was around I walked around and it was midnight I found an alley way and I sat next to a garbage can and started to cry about what my parents said about all our stuff being stolen and then I started thinking maybe it was my fault maybe I did forget to lock the door all our stuff is gone because of me I was the reason for all this happening why didn't I lock the door I cried and cried for what seemed like hours then I stopped crying after awhile I just thought nothing moping around then another memory rushed back to me

I was simply at home playing with Dylan Jr. when my sister suddenly slammed my door open and looked at me very angrily

Dylan: um there something called knocking

Soul: shut it prick

Dylan: geez what's got you in this mood

Soul: What's got me in this mood WHAT'S GOT ME IN THIS MOOD I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOTTEN ME INTO THIS MOOD IS YOU

Dylan: what are you talking about

Soul: oh don't act like you don't know

Dylan: really man you telling me that I'm acting even if I was I'd would be terrible at it remember that play I did at school of Cinderella instead of acting like a cute little mouse I acted like a ferocious lion that was really good at making rapping every sentence I said and that was on a high sugar rush with horrible breath of coffee ready to eat Cinderella in one gulp and it wasn't just the acting I looked like one too and I have to admit that happened because mom woke me up at like 5:00 to rehearse my lines and to see that I was "in shape" she sort of didn't let me get ready for school not that I was going to any way

Soul: yeah whatever okay then so then by any chance would you have found oh I don't know the savings for my car

Dylan: shouldn't it be in your room under your bed in that box locked in another box and in the box is a tiny safe and you can only open it with the secret combination you have and that you told me

Soul: uh yeah those savings WHERE ARE THEY

Dylan: how should I know

Soul: you said it yourself loud and clear you knew where the money was so it only explains that

Dylan: wait are saying that I took it

Soul: "noooo I was just walking in here to say hi" of course I'm saying you took it

Dylan: I didn't take it

Soul: HAH please you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that kind of lie

Dylan: no I'm not thinking that at all ( well not in this situation right now at least ) but I'm being honest I didn't take it

Soul: I don't believe you

Dylan: hey just because you don't believe me doesn't mean I'm lying

( soul stomps over angrily and grabs my hair pulling it and shouting )

Soul: DON'T BE A SMART A** WITH ME NOW WHERE IS IT

Dylan: OWOWOWOW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!

Soul: WHERE IS IT

Dylan: I DIDN'T FUDGING TAKE IT LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU PEICE OF BURRITO

( you can hear running footsteps and then my dad ran in my room and saw what was happening and pries soul of me when he did he said what's going on)

Soul: Dylan stole my money

Dylan: I DIDN'T TAKE IT

dad: stop shouting now explain to me with details this time

(soul explains)

dad: I see Soul go to your room

Soul: what! why?

dad: don't question me now go to your room now!

Soul: RAGH! ( stomps out of my room )

Dylan: thoughts ( hah you had it coming thinking I stole your money what are you thinking )

dad: (turns towards me)

Dylan: what?

dad: I can't believe it

Dylan: I know right ( thinking I stole her money and touching my hair geez no one touches this hair )

Dad: I can't believe you took soul's cash

Dylan: WHAT

dad: Dylan I know you want that knew video game but stealing money from your sister

Dylan: I DIDN'T TAKE IT (why doesn't any one believe me)

dad: now Dylan return soul's money and will talk about your punishment later ( he sticks his hand out like actually expecting me to give him something)

Dylan: I...didn't...take...it

dad: look just give back your sisters money and we can end this now

Dylan: but I don't have it

dad: don't lie to your father now return the money now that's an order

I starred at him wide eyed thinking why doesn't any one believe me they don't trust me I don't take money the only kind of money I get is either from the ground or my reward from getting good grades on my report card why don't they trust me what did I do to lose this kind of trust

Dylan: I didn't take it

dad: look Dylan this is wasting my time now where is the money

Dylan: HOW SHOULD I KNOW

dad: DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME

Dylan: WELL DON'T RAISE YOU VOICE WITH ME NOW GIVE ME ONE GOOD PEICE OF EVIDENCE THAT PROVES THAT I TOOK IT

Dad: FINE your the only one that knows where the money is and the secret code to open the safe soul only told you I don't know what was going through her head that made her do that but she did witch proves you could've been the only that took it

Dylan: well maybe soul told someone else maybe I'm not the only one that knows maybe someone else was greedy enough to have the guts to go through her stuff and steal the money and that someone ISN'T ME

Dad: that's enough of this nonsense soul isn't that stupid to tell someone else where she put the money and how to get to it

Dylan: well that's the only explanation I can think of

dad: only explanation

Dylan: me taking it isn't an option cause I don't have it

dad: well soul telling someone else on purposely isn't an option either she wouldn't do that

Dylan: and I wouldn't steal from her but your sounding like I would

dad: just give me the money

Dylan: IF YOU WOULD ALL STOP ACTING LIKE CHIMICHANGAS YOU WOULD UNDERSTDAND THAT I DIDN'T TAKE IT

Dad: THAT'S IT SINCE YOU WON'T COOPERATE AND LYING TO YOUR OWN FATHER YOUR GROUNDED UNTIL YOU GIVE BACK THE MONEY YOU TOOK NO IPOD NO T.V. NO VIDEO GAMES NO NOTHING YOU WILL STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL YOUR TOLD OTHERWISE

Dylan: THAT'S SO UNFAIR

dad: hand over the I pod

Dylan: no

dad: excuse me

Dylan: I said no

dad: that's it I'm through playing nice

( dad stomps over and wrestles Dylan Jr. out of my hand )

Dylan: ( I mumble) his names Dylan Jr.

( dad stomps over to my door )

dad: you will get this back when you give the money back

Dylan: WHAT that means I'll never get him back

dad: well that's to bad isn't it

before he leaves the room I say

Dylan: why don't you believe me

he freezes for a minute and lets go of the door knob to turn and to look at me and say

dad: I want to believe you baby girl but there is no proof at all that you didn't take it

Dylan: that's why you don't believe me because there's no proof that's not a good reason at all to not believe your own flesh and blood your suppose to trust us be on your children's side all the way why won't you do that now I'm getting punished for doing nothing at all that's not being a father that's just being unfair without a good reason to be

( he stares at me in silence and I stare back at him tears of sadness and anger daring to come down my face but I wouldn't let them then after awhile he just said )

dad: I'm sorry Dylan

( and he just leaves my room and shuts the door and locks it from the outside making sure I don't disobey him )

Dylan: ( sure lock the door why don't you that just proves all the trust you don't have from me )

I laid there in my bed thinking how unfair this was and what I said to dad a father is supposed to be on your child's side all the way no matter what and believe them why doesn't he do that with me maybe just maybe he doesn't see me as a child but an annoying pest that should've never been born I was a mistake any way they didn't want me I was just an accident I was just a surprise they got after a fun night the love they have for me is different they wanted Jason and Soul but me no I had to be born without them meaning for it to happen the surprise they didn't want I'm nothing to them just a useless piece of trash they had to keep with and deal with everyday

(present)

Dylan: STOP IT no more

the memories stopped flowing through my brain I didn't want to remember any more they were just to painful my heart couldn't take it anymore I felt like giving up why keep going if I'm going to lose why keep trying why not just give up it was easier and ill still come up with the same result why fight when your doing it for nothing just take the easy way out I'm the mistake I always was and always will be no one cares why should I care for them I've got nothing but then something brought me back to reality I heard it again crystals voice

Crystal: Dylan

gasp crystal oh man crystal what's wrong with me I was just about to give up I was about to let a friend no not a friend a best friend about to meet the same fate I was going through what's wrong with me I'm so selfish I keep thinking about my problems and my feelings what about her and I was about to let her die if anything I deserve to die I have to go save her she's the one that deserves to live still she did nothing and even if I'm to late she would want me to keep on living and so I will and what happened was just a long time ago I can't just keep thinking and moping about the past I need to move on and think about the present and It's time to forgive and forget and I've already gotten the forgiven part down all I need is the forget but that isn't the only reason why I should keep on living I know why I still fight why I keep trying why I want to live still to keep seeing the next tomorrow

it's...because...I

it's...because...I

it's...because...I

IT'S BECAUSE I WAS PUT INTO THIS WORLD FOR A REASON I HAVE A DESTINEY SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IS SOMETHING FOR ME AND NO ONE SAID IT WOULD BE EASY FINDING OUT WHAT IT WAS BUT I'LL KEEP LOOKING AND FIND OUT THE REASON WHY I WAS BORN AND I WONT STOP NOW

I've got to find crystal and then something happened I remembered more things

( MEMORY TIME AGAIN )

while I was back in the alley way moping around I kept thinking it's all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fault then I thought they'll separate because of me they hate me because of me all of this is happening because of me I'm the cause of this I made this problem what do I do now I'm all alone and the reason I'm alone is because of my mistake I don't like being alone what should I do I kept thinking and then a thought struck me I made this problem now I'm going to fix so let's think someone stole our stuff so what do you if someone steals something from you I don't know I'm only 6 well I'm all alone and I don't like that this is an emergency so what do I do in an emergency I know mom and dad always told me if I was in an emergency to call 911 but I don't have a phone what should I do then I noticed something I saw a telephone it was inside some sort of some small invisible box I ran over and pulled the door open I tried to reach for it but I was to small I needed to stand on something Then I remembered that garbage can I ran over to it and pushed it over and climbed on top of it I grabbed the part that looked like a phone and pushed in the numbers 911 I waited after awhile no sound then I heard beep, beep, beep, beep, and more beeps I heard no voices what was I doing wrong I pushed them again making sure I pressed the right buttons but I got nothing I looked at the box with phone attached to it I saw the numbers the silver wire that was attached to the phone and then I saw something the was A little skinny hole and right at the bottom it said place 50 cents I needed money to make a phone call But I had none what should I do now I stepped out of the invisible glass box and sat near a wall what do you to earn money well dad said he gets money from his job so I should get a job but how do you get a job then I noticed something I saw someone he looked old and dirty he had torn close and there was a cup next to him I thought maybe he knows how to get a job I ran over I knew I wasn't aloud to talk to strangers but hey I needed help and they always told me at school that if you needed help with something you should always ask politely so I'm doing just that I starred at him his eyes were closed maybe he was sleeping I said gently

Dylan: um hello

no reply I said it a bit louder this time

Dylan: hello

I gently pocked him still got nothing but a mumble of oh yeah I'd like some extra sauce with that and bring some more ribs over I needed him awake now so I shouted

Dylan: HELLO!

that got him up saying

?: who what where when huh?

he turned to look at me

Dylan: hi

?: why hello there and who might you be

Dylan: My names Dylan

?: well that's a fine name my names Steve

Dylan: it's nice to meet you Steve

Steve: it's nice to meet you to Dylan but may I ask why did you wake me up from my nap

Dylan: sorry about that but I needed help

Steve: really? and what might that be

Dylan: well I need to get a job but I don't know how to I was wondering if you knew how and could help me get one

Steve: a job huh well then I do know how to get and I've had one before but I got fired from it and lost everything so now I'm all alone in the streets trying to make a living in what I've got here in this cup

Dylan: how did you get fired

Steve: It's a long story

Dylan: I have time ( I sat down because I got tired of standing but he probably thought that I would actually listen to his story by this gesture )

Steve: well it all started all fine and dandy I was on my way to my job as a banker I thought today was going to be just fine that day it was me and me and my girlfriends anniversary I was going to take her out for dinner at a nice restaurant spend some time together

Dylan: what's an anniversary

Steve: an anniversary is when you celebrate the day when a boy asks a girl to be his girlfriend

Dylan: oh okay please continue

Steve: where was I oh to spend some time together and I was going to buy her the best present I was finally had enough money to buy her something every woman wants a ring that night I was going to propose to her so when I took my car to my work I shut the door and walked in I was doing my job when one of my coworkers told me that my boss wanted to speak to so I walked into my bosses office and he told me Steve you've been a good worker and you've always done your job correctly and diligently and your a real nice guy I thought he was going to give me a raise I smiled at him but I was so wrong then he said that's why it pains me to say this I stopped smiling Steve your getting laid what I said all surprised and shocked

Dylan: what does it mean when you get laid

Steve: it mean that the company you work for doesn't have enough money to pay you with and they cancel your job basically speaking in my predicament it was like me getting fired

Dylan: is it bad to get fired

Steve: well it depends in what situation your in but for me it was bad

Dylan: oh sorry

Steve: that's alright it had nothing to do with you in any way at all now where was oh yeah I was shocked I couldn't believe I was losing my job I left the building thinking that oh well I could always find another job someplace else maybe one that pays better I was heading to my car and when I reached the parking space to where I parked my car to my surprise it wasn't there I looked all over but couldn't find it I came to the conclusion that my car was stolen I called the police and I told them my situation they said they would do whatever they could to get it back and they did find my car

Dylan: YAAAY!

Steve: yeah I was thinking the same thing too they did find my car but just not all of it

Dylan: huh?!

Steve: chances were they sold some car parts for some extra cash and that's not all I left my wallet in there and now they had my credit card and ID very important things you need when your an adult so I canceled my credit card that way the person that stole it wouldn't be able to use it and reported it stolen but I was to late the person already bought a bunch of expensive things I had to pay for them or else I would of been thrown in jail I used the money for our dinner date and the money for the wedding ring and they also had my ID and this kind of thing is called identity theft and bad people do a lot of bad things with that kind of stuff I could name a lot of things that could happen to you right now and what you could do if you had someone else's identity

Dylan: like what kind of bad things

Steve: oh no girl I'm sorry but I don't want to be giving you those kinds of ideas in your head at this age you'll have to find out yourself later on in life

Dylan: okay please continue

Steve: as I was saying bad things happened to me and I did what any adult would do in that situation but I don't want to bored you now with that kind of stuff so I'll skip that

Dylan: okay

Steve: so when I got back home to me and my girlfriends apartment she came out and kissed me and said happy anniversary honey I smiled at her and said the same thing but oh there was no hiding any thing from that girl no mater how much I smiled and looked all happy she could tell that something was wrong that was one of her many beautiful talent she had she was very kind to and caring like the caring girl she was she asked me what happened I sighed and told her everything that happened that day she listened as always she understood the problems after I was done explaining she came over and said comforting words to me saying things would turn out all right but we were broke no car no ID and we were due on our bills we had a bunch of problems well I wouldn't say we I was the one that had these problems she was just fine had money still had a car had her ID all that good stuff we talked to each other that night about how we first met and how cute we looked our first date our first kiss all those magical moments in life you experience with your true love after our talk we got a good nights sleep and the next day we solved our problems took us a long time to do it but thank the lord we did some how we did it wasn't easy but we did it our lives were getting back on track and later on I did propose to her and we got married and I was living a good happy life then one day I was going back to my new job I said good bye to my wife Sharren saying I love her so I took our new car to my job until something surprising happened

Dylan: what happened Steve

Steve: excited now aren't we child well I'm getting to that part while I was driving to my work with the car we had I stopped at a red light waiting for it to change to green the I took a glance in front of me and I noticed a car going at only the lord knows at what speed and it was heading in my direction I was expecting it to stop or slow down but to my surprise it didn't and the next thing I knew I woke up in a room with a bed with white sheets and at me side were two policemen and the other one was a detective he was looking at me in pity the first thing I said was where am I the detective replied Mr. Steve Collin you are in the hospital after an accident from a car crash when you were hit by that car you took a large amount of damage and were unconscious for 2 days I'm terribly sorry for your loss I was confused loss? during those two days your house was robbed and unlucky for your wife Sharron she was in the house at that time and was shot 5 times a neighbor heard the shots and called the police but those five shots hit very important vital organs the doctors did everything they could but they weren't able to save her during her last moments she wanted to spend her last moments with her husband the doctors knew there was nothing more they could do but complete this request they took her to your room and she spent her final moments at your side I was in complete shock I was silent for awhile didn't say one word but when I did they were where is my wife he replied right next to you and next to me was another bed there was a sheet covering what looked like a body and I didn't need to look to know who it was I starred at her then I said who killed her the detective told me that they were investigating and were looking for any trace they could get to find the murder then I replied well then detective thank you for informing me of what happened but I suggest you continue on looking for my wife's killer after all every second you spend talking to me that murder is out there roaming around the streets he nodded and left along with the other two policemen I wanted to them to find Sharron's killer and send them to the big house but the reason why I made them leave was because I wanted to be alone and process what I was just told my wife Sharron was gone in a better place I looked to my side again and lifted up the white sheet that was covering her body I wanted to see her beautiful face when I removed it there she was eyes closed I moved the hair that covered part of her face and starred at her she was smiling and then without knowing one of my tear fell on her cheek I cried and cried suffering the loss of my wife wiping away the tear that fell on her it was painful to lose a loved one even though she was right next to me I already missed her that laugh the sparkle in her eyes when she was over run by joy the hugs she gave me and my favorite the kisses we shared oh I loved them I wanted just one last time so then I kissed her cheek and said I love you and at that very moment something came over me I didn't know what happened but I heard her voice I probably hallucinating over the loss or the head damage by the car accident made me imagine the voice or it was probably her talking to me in spirit but either way I heard her voice loud and clear she said she that she would never truly leave me that she'd be with me always and I was shocked but when I got over it I said I will always love you Sharron I know you will never leave rest in peace my love I didn't know if she heard me or not but I had a pretty good feeling she did so when I left the hospital I went home and the detective was right they took everything normally I would've used the money I had left to buy new things but the first thing I did was plan her funeral everyone one Sharron new was there dressed in black her friends my friends family even the detective showed up for whatever reasons he had during t- are you crying

Dylan: I'm sorry (sob) but I-it's just so (sob)

Steve: there ,there child don't cry ( pats Dylan)

Dylan: (sniff)

Steve: oh I don't like to see people cry tell you what well skip the funeral were getting to the part on how I ended up in the street anyway

Dylan: no don't I won't cry please continue (wipes tears)

Steve:well alright so after carrying her and burying her and placing her tombstone and all I said my speech on what a wonderful wife Sharron was and then her parents said there words and so on with the speeches people cried I would've to but I already finished my crying at the hospital and after all the speeches there was a moment of silence and then out of nowhere it started to rain drops pouring down people came prepared and took out there umbrella's some tried covering themselves with their coats others like myself didn't really care if it was raining or not when the funeral was over people headed home but like myself and others staid I walked over to her grave and set down the lilacs I bought for her they were her favorite and her parents were there to we didn't say anything to each other there was nothing left to be said and I didn't really feel like talking at the moment so I read the tomb stone that said . Sharron Collin it showed her birth date and the day she died and at the bottom there were words that read I will always be with you I felt like It was the right thing to put down and then I said I know and I smiled I wasn't that happy at all but it just felt the need to do it she always loved the way I smiled she told me everyday she wouldn't want me to frown and be sad but without her things just lost meaning I was terrible at my job I got fired I didn't morn about her death but I though about her a lot and I still do every now and then I'd visit the grave always on our anniversary and her birthday and Christmas she loved those days of the year and every time I'd smile when I'd read those words on the tomb stone I tired looking for a new job but everyone needs one in these parts eventually I couldn't pay the bills and got kicked out of our apartments I had no money usually people would think there life is over and go crazy or cry about how messed up there lives were but I didn't I had nothing left to cry about so with the money I had left I bought some food and drinks that would last me awhile I sold our car and a bunch of stuff I had left except our wedding ring something to hold on too anyway when I rented a hotel and while I was sitting around watching T.V. I had an unexpected guest I heard a knock on the door and in the doorway was the detective or Jack was his name I let him and he told me what was up he said Steve we found them I said who and he replied the ones that killed your wife I was surprised he told me who did it and it wasn't just one person involved he said that they had been looking these guys for awhile and finally got a trace I asked have they been justified and arrested and finally in the big house now Jack nodded I didn't know what to feel happy joy some people probably would of but I didn't know what to feel but after the detectives hard work I stood up and smiled thanked the detective we shook hands gave each other a pat on the back and I invited him to have dinner with me at the hotel we talked had a nice good old conversation and during the dinner he asked me if someone had ever stolen my ID before I told him yeah why'd you ask Jack told me that when they searched there hideout they found an ID card and he saw the picture of me that was on it so those were the people that stole my car he nodded and he said because of that ID that they were able to find out where I lived I didn't really feel anything no rage no shock nothing I wasn't expecting it but I've seen and heard things that were far more surprising than this when he said that he should probably be heading home and that it was late he had to take care of some things at the house I said say no more and I walked him over to the door I thanked him again and we told each other goodnight and me and him are very good friends we see each other by accident or coincidence say hi and talk about things he'd always get the coffee or food sense he found out I was broke he'd always offer me a place to stay but I'd decline I don't want to live off of other peoples living like the murderers did with me so I could never find a job had no money I see my old friends now and then ask how they'd been and stuff and when it seemed that I should go visit Sharron's parents I did it was just a random feeling I got anyway the killers that killed Sharron were in jail so now it was all over still leaving behind a couple of scars in the process but there wouldn't be anymore so here I am a guy with no house no money just living off the things he has left and I'm okay with that I wouldn't say that it's a fun life to live but I'm okay with it there is nothing left to be sad about I've got good friends and whenever I get the chance I help people in any way I can I'm not living the best life some people would say but I'm okay with it after all I'm not living it alone

Dylan: cause Sharron is with you

Steve: exactly your a good listener Dylan

Dylan: thanks

Steve: but enough about me why do you need a job

Dylan: oh! yeah ( oh no I forgot about the fifty cents I needed to make the call ) I need the job because I need fifty cents

Steve: why?

Dylan: cause I need to call the police

Steve: what's your emergency

Dylan: I'm all alone well not anymore cause I'm with you Steve

Steve: that's true but how'd you end up alone shouldn't you be with your mom and dad

Dylan: well um I kind of ran away from home

Steve: really now why on earth would you do that Dylan

Dylan: (sniff) because it was all my fault (sob)

Steve: oh don't cry Dylan tell me all about it it's your turn to tell Stevey a story

Dylan: (sniff) well what happened was

So I told him everything about the Hawaii the robbed house my mom and dad arguing the divorce me shouting and then getting shouted back at while I told him the story I cried during it and he patted my back wiping my tears away waiting for me to calm down being patient for the next part when I was done telling him he told me that my story was almost like this only in different views and with some extra parts he understood how I felt and told me that my parents were just really angry and didn't know what they were saying and that they still love me and that I should go back home to them while I still can

Dylan: but I don't know where home is

Steve: that's why we call the police I'm sure your parents must've called the police and there looking for you right so when we tell them you situation they'll come pick you up and take you home

Dylan: but I don't want to go home

Steve: I know your parents said those things but they love you very much and I'm sure they want you home

Dylan: no Steve I want to go home it's just that I want to tell them that our house was robbed first

Steve: oh your right that way they'll be able to help your family find the stolen items smart thinking and then will tell them about you lost

Dylan: yeah but where can we get the money

Steve: why right in here ( he reaches over to the cup and takes out to quarters ) 50 cents now let's go make that phone shall we (smiles)

Dylan: we shall (smiles)

I don't know what but I felt something glow inside of me making myself warm and cozy and safe it felt good and then the darkness stopped hurting me it didn't feel painful but it was still there then I started to feel some sort of power grow inside of me like it was locked and it decided to open up at this very moment I never felt this sensation before at all in my entire life then at that very last moment when I felt like I was about to unlock my full potential I heard a voice it said

?: oh you won't end this that easily Dylan

Dylan: what!?

I said then the most horrible most terrible most awful most bad luck most rotten piece of bacon thing happened at that very moment it happened I fudging had the most terrible luck ever my freaking lazy a** butt woke up

End of chapter 1

Dylanlepn35: well that's it for chapter one if you liked it please review I would like to see if people like this story and if I should continue it I want to know if its good enough for you wonderful readers out there and I would like to know your opinion about it its my very first one and also people named Ed I'm sorry about what red eyes said I also don't own yugi yo so GO HOME LAWYERS

Lawyers: well get you some day dylanleon35

Dylanleon35:well that's not going to happen today or tomorrow or ever and your buying me a new door that's damage to my property seriously breaking down my door geez i could get you thrown in jail for that

lawyer: fine whatever...

dylanleon35:...

lawyers:...

dylanleon35: what are you still doing in my house

lawyers: we don't know we get lonely

dylanleon35: ahem GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

(lawyers run out in fear)

dylanleon35:I would slam the door if I still had one any way people named Ed your awesome and those that some how got insulted by this I'm really sorry anyway oh also about the other story about the money with soul ill continue with the rest of it there is a resolve and there is also more to the story with Steve but I just haven't gotten to write it yet I'll try to though in the next chapter I hope you all like this story please review I love all my fellow readers and I sadly say I bid thee farewell until next time (JAZZHANDS)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WHERE THE BACON AM I!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or anything of it I also don't own any of the songs in this either I do own Dylan Dylan Jr. and my friend owns Crystal

_This kind of writing means someone is singing_

If you see this kind of " someone is being sarcastic

Dylanleon45: sup guys and welcome to another of my chapters look I know it's been like forever sense I've updated but you can't blame me its school homework and stuff but that doesn't matter now you know what matters you eating a healthy breakfast of bacon and toast and pancakes mmm pancakes anyway here we go (says it in a Mario sort of way) have a nice time reading (starts to get handcuffed) what the!? What are you lawyers doing to me!

Lawyers: were arresting you for claiming that you own DBZ

Dylanleon45: what are you talking about?

Lawyer: there is no disclaimer here so now were pressing charges against you

Dylanleon45: you can't do this to me I put the disclaimer I'm innocent

Lawyers: tell it to the judge

They begin to drag dylanleon45 away

Dylanleon45: noooo (looks straight at you) guys you've got to help me tell them I did put the disclaimer

Lawyers: I think we need to send her to an asylum she's talking to people that aren't even real

Dylanleon45: I'm not look (lawyers turn to look at you)

Lawyers: AH! (Every lawyer puts their hands in front of their face in fear) were so sorry god of all lawyers! Pl-please don't hurt us

Dylanleon45: it's not the god of all lawyers it's my friends or reviewers nah forget reviewers you people are to cool to be that for now on you all will be known as the Leon warriors

Lawyers take a peak and see you

Lawyer: who is that?

Dylanleon45: it's the Leon warriors tremble before them all

(Cricket noises)

Lawyer: that's a pretty small bunch of warriors

Dylanleon45: don't judge them I may not have many people but they are as fierce as 20 tigers combined

Lawyers: oh really

Dylanleon45 nods

Lawyer: will see about that lawyers take your positions they are all under arrest

Dylanleon45: what! You can't do that

Lawyers: yes we can its completely legal they are taking part in helping a criminal

Dylanleon45: criminal? oh no Leon warriors run were too small of an army to defeat the lawyers

Lawyers: oh no you can't get away from us, all lawyers take out your handcuffs (lawyers begin to chase you)

Dylanleon45: no I won't let you guys if your reading this now put me as a favorite or review or anything to join the army to help defeat the lawyers become a Leon warrior today but for now let's start the story before you get arrested (JAZZHANDS)

Piccolos p.o.v

Piccolo was meditating near a small lake near a waterfall it was silent calm peaceful not a worry in the world for now thought piccolo he was meditating calmly near a wasteland with green grass and clear blue sky all he could hear was the sound of the waterfall it was nice and quiet these were times when piccolo just wanted to stay around and think about how he would come up with new techniques that were so powerful he would be able to defeat his enemy Goku just thinking about that idiot made piccolo angry to the bone he'd been training ever sense the worlds martial arts tournament to get stronger he would get his revenge and rule this planet beneath his feet soon peace would just be a myth when he was in control but for now he'd have to complete step one kill son Goku oh yes once he was gone no one would stop him from world domination piccolos thoughts were interrupted when he heard some sort of poof sound he did what he usually did ignore it why should he care next to son goku nothing on this planet could lay a scratch on him he continued to meditate so far nothing disturbed him for like ten seconds till he began to hear some strange sounds he continued to ignore them but it wasn't that easy he scrunched his eyes trying to keep his mind off the strange sound thinking about other things besides the sound but it just kept going it was starting to annoy him but he refused to pay any attention for whatever was trying to get him pissed if that was their goal they were doing a pretty good job at it if they valued their own life they would be smart enough to shut up when piccolo was at the max of his patients and was about to shoot a wave of energy towards the aggravating noise he heard a huge splash he immediately opened his eyes he was dripping a bit he looked around to see where it came from he looked down and he immediately noticed some sort of figure rising from below the surface of the lake it's probably a fish but what arose from the water was not a fish but hands then a head and then flapping around was a human girl he saw her struggling to keep above the water

?: heeell(gurgle gurgle) caa(gurgle gurgle) swi(gurgle gurgle)

Piccolo didn't know for sure but thought she was trying to say help can't swim so you were that annoying sound thought piccolo piccolo wasn't going to help some useless human he was anything but helpful not knowing how to swim how weak if it was smart enough to know that why did it even jump in it was this humans fault for getting into this situation it might as well save itself can't swim might as well learn now he was feeling a bit generous today which was really a rare thing to happen so instead of flying away and going to a different place to train he gave the human instructions in how to swim

Piccolo: move your arms up in a circular motion don't splash around relax your body kick your legs

The girl of course didn't listen to instructions and continued to gurgle through the water begging to be helped not gonna happen thought piccolo he repeated the instructions again but either the girl was deaf or was stupid piccolo went with the second choice after a minute or two the girl was still struggling to get breaths of air ugh humans can be so annoying thought piccolo they can't do anything on their own what a lousy species

Piccolo: if you can't follow these simple instructions just float its simple just stop moving around

The girl instantly stopped moving good at least this human isn't deaf but to piccolos surprise instead of floating she started to sink her head and arms were no longer flapping around and he could see her figure sinking deeper into the depths of this lake it's amazing how weak you are you follow instructions and yet you still manage to get yourself killed piccolo made no indication of moving down and getting her why would he it wasn't his fault and this wouldn't affect his life the slightest bit if he saved her or not he doesn't know her doesn't really care if she dies or not and was starting to regret in what he was about to do next good kami that son Goku was starting affect his personality

Piccolo: oh for the-agh ( he led out a frustrated sigh and plunged in for the girl)

When he came back to the surface he dropped the girl back on to the ground leaving her sprawled out in a uncomfortable position and let out a wave of high energy to dry himself and his training clothes off he starred at the girl thinking this human is a complete idiot he kept starring it was silent for at least a few seconds and she still wasn't moving he heard no sound escape her and she still hadn't opened her eyes was she dead seemed like it well to bad for her she did this to herself for jumping into the lake knowing she couldn't swim not my problem pfft what a waste of time piccolo turned around and was starting to walk away not looking back thinking I can't believe I jumped in gah should've let her drown would've saved me some time after a couple of steps he started to force himself not to turn around thinking this is a waste of time she's dead you can't do anything about it not your problem he continued to walk away then he started to frown a bit and he was starting to get a sweat drop he clenched his fists in frustration and grit his teeth he stopped walking fists still clenched he staid stiff then he turned around and flew back quickly to where he left her thinking why won't this idiot wake up

Piccolo: hey

Silence

Piccolo: grr hey get up!

Still not even a twitch

Piccolo: if you don't move in the next few seconds you won't have to play dead in what I'll do to you next

Threatened piccolo still nothing he growled and threw a swift punch near the side of her face skimming it a bit and made a print into the ground normally any human would've at least flinched or run away in fear but piccolo got none of it he removed his fist from the ground starring at the girl thinking there has to be a way for this human to at least get her to open those eyes ragh this is hopeless I should just turn around and continue my training but he didn't turn around he still staid where he was looking down upon the stranger then he started thinking agh why am I even doing this I shouldn't be helping a stupid girl at all I'm an evil demon I need to get back to perfecting my techniques and continue my plans for world domination he looked at the girl one last time he started to fill up with frustration and maybe a little bit of guilt but he immediately pushed aside these thoughts he kicked the girl hard in the stomach blaming her for these feelings and flew off without a second thought into a different direction going to find a different spot to train than here but what Piccolo didn't know was that with that last kick he was able to force the water out of her saving her life

Dylan's P.O.V.

Dylan: (gack cough cough inhale) *pant pant* *pant* okay

Said Dylan in an angry voice

Dylan: who has the nerve to throw me in a pool when I can't swim you could've fudging killed me

Dylan turned around eyes full of anger thinking to see someone laughing there tush off but to her surprise she saw no one but a lake with a waterfall

Dylan: what the?

Dylan turned around looking all over for someone any one

Dylan: what am I doing outside? I don't remember sleeping outside this time where's my house?

She looked around her surroundings but saw no house no apartments not even a single human bring all she saw was an empty wasteland and some pretty big rocks this was a very confusing thing to process then she began to shiver it was so cold after all that lake wasn't a hot tub she looked around for some sort of explanation till she saw a boulder right next to her she starred at for awhile then she began to yell at it blaming all her problems on a boulder

Dylan: you are a turkey! don't just stand there you Doritto ! This is all your fault! why didn't you save me! get a towel or a blow dryer I'm freezing here (shivers)! stop doing nothing like a rock you-you-you rock (sigh) rock I'm yelling at a rock yep totally normal Dylan who doesn't blame rocks for all their problems in life (face palm)

Dylan sits down in complete exhaustion and confusion why am I here? What happened? Where's home? A bunch of questions buzzed all around her head but no answers she began to think about the rock and started to feel guilty for yelling at it after all it was just a rock it did nothing wrong I should apologize thought Dylan

Dylan: hey rock I'm sorry um can I call you rocky

Rocky:….

Dylan: I'll take that as a yes I can understand why you're angry since I yelled at you for nothing and called you a turkey

Rocky:…..

Dylan: I can understand why you're not talking to me but I really am truly sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I know it's too much to ask for but could you forgive me

Rocky:…..

Dylan: rocky you don't have to forgive me but please speak to me

Rocky:…..

Dylan: at least say something anything

Rocky:…

Dylan:….

Rocky:….

Dylan: grrr QUIT IGNORING ME!

Rocky:…..

Dylan was really angry at rocky now at least he could understand a little bit on how she was acting then she realized that she lost her temper again

Dylan: ( I did it again didn't I uh what's the matter with me)oh no oh I'm so so super sorry rocky with all my heart pleeeaase forgive me for yelling at you again I'm usually never this angry you see I almost died from water and I had a bad dream and I have no idea where I am or how I got here and I don't even know where home is it's all just so confusing that I can't think things clearly

Rocky:…

Dylan:….

Rocky:….

Dylan: oh I see the silent treatment huh fine then don't talk to me hmp

Rocky:…

Dylan:…

Rocky:…

Realization dawned on Dylan that she was doing it again she really needed some sleep

Dylan: (sigh) and I'm talking to rocky again geez I really need some sleep where's a bed when you need one

And surprisingly when Dylan took a slight glance to her left she noticed her bed she happily smiled thinking wow sweet she ran over and there it was her pillow pet bee and cat with her cheetah blanket she didn't stop to think how it got here just happy it was she jumped and landed on top of it bouncing a bit she saw that it was like right at the edge of the lake then laying down it began to dawn on her that she was still wearing her Eeyore pajamas that said happy to be blue still good comfy pj's she still felt real tired and she began to close her eyes ready to go to sleep she began to relax closing her eyes thinking I'm probably just going crazy from my own tiredness after a good night's sleep I'll wake up from this and everything will be okay I'll be in my room at home still in the apartment with my family and I'll forget all about this and probably will go hang out with my best friend Crystal she instinctively closed her hand sense she always slept with Dylan Jr. in her hand always with her always next to her always nothing in her hand

Dylan: (sigh) goodnight world

…..(silence)…..

Wait a second nothing in my hand Dylan instantly stood up straight eyes as huge as saucers thinking where the spaghetti is Dylan Jr. it was defiantly not in her hand she already checked twice she jumped off the bed looked under it all over around the grass beneath the mattress she ran over to rocky

Dylan: rocky rocky rocky rocky this is really really bad I lost Dylan Jr. please tell me if you seen him I know your mad at me and all but this is a matter of life and death for all I know Dylan Jr. may be dying right now

Rocky: sorry Dylan but I haven't seen him

Dylan: oh okay thanks anyway Rocky

she then went back on her bed looking all over the bed not even thinking did that rock just speak to me instead thinking please please please don't tell me I dropped it in the lake it wasn't in her bed that means oh no that means

Dylan: (gulp)

she crawled over to the side of her bed near the lake looking at her own reflection her hair was still messy and still in a pony tail she always slept with it too lazy to take it off she kept thinking oh Dylan Jr. please please let your super strong protector case let you be water proof I'm coming to save you thought Dylan

now as you all know Dylan knows she can't swim but she's not thinking this through all that's on her mind right now Is one thing to save Dylan Jr. she jumped off the bed and began to take her pj's off and when she did she noticed something thump to the ground and to her relief it was Dylan Jr. must've been under her Pj shirt while she slept what a relief Dylan grabbed Dylan Jr. and hugged him closely to her heart saying thank bacon thank bacon thank bacon thank bacon you are okay I'm so glad I could kiss you and I will (kisses Dylan Jr.)

Dylan: brrrr its still cold (puts Pg's back on) better (looks back at Dylan Jr.) I'm so glad you're alright Dylan Jr. I promise you (for like the hundredth time) that if I ever lose you I will always look for you until I find you every time I don't have you in my sight I was so worried about you I thought I would never be able to see your so strong protector case thingy your so shiny no cracked case screen your beautiful buttons and best of all your so anime looking features just like this grass sky rocky and the lake (snuggles Dylan Jr. caringly against her cheek) then realization slapped Dylan straight across the face

Dylan: ( wait a second? Anime looking?)

Dylan looked even closer to the sky the grass rocks even picked up the water and grass to get a better look at them then her hands

Dylan: w-w-whats going on here? W-why am I not me looking and why does everything else look the same why does everything look so anime ( have I finally lost it for real this time well soul did say this was gonna happen sooner or later but I didn't think me losing my sanity would mean everything was going to appear different like an anime show but that can't happen can it what's even more confusing is that I feel like this place seems familiar somehow but I can't remember where)

Dylan wasn't really talking to anyone in particular but started to talk to herself hoping she at least had some of the answers to the questions she was asking herself of course she didn't have any but one of the questions that just kept popping in her head was one she really wanted answered the most was

Dylan: WHERE THE BACON AM I!

Confusion and frustration were all fumbled up inside of her what was she supposed to do now well for now only one thing left to do she sat down on her bed and decided to and this is a really rare thing to happen folks she started to think think of something to do anything at all

(20 very long minutes later)

Dylan: I've got it!

Dylan jumped up in excitement it was so easy all she had to do was find the way home and her parents would take her to the hospital and they would probably do something to get her sanity back easy as that and so Dylan was getting ready to leave she got a drink of water from the lake grabbed her pillow pets and cheetah blanket after all she couldn't leave her pillow pets and she still needed to get dry from that trip in the lake she made a note in her note app in Dylan Jr. that read

Got no clue what day it is I think it's Tuesday I've lost my sanity and everything looks all anime like I need to find home and visit a hospital for this problem that my brain is going through made a friend named rocky he's a boulder almost died from water and had a bad dream bye

Dylan wanted to remember rocky since he was the very first thing she'd talked to since she lost her sanity so if she ever came upon him again she carved on him rocky and Dylan friends forever made a smiley face on it

Dylan: sorry if I hurt you there rocky I just want to remember you and for you to remember me I've lost my sanity so I'm gonna find out how to get it back If I see you again I'll know it's you because of this goodbye

Rocky:…..

Dylan: don't worry rocky I'll be fine

Rocky:….

Dylan: I know it's hard to accept dude but I've got to

Rocky:….

Dylan:…..

Rocky:…

Dylan: don't (sniff) be sad rocky I'll miss you to (sniff) well stay rock hard strong together ( a single tear slips down her cheek but she gives a sad smile)

Rocky:…..

Dylan: oh come here man rock hug (Dylan comes over and gives rocky a hug)

Rocky: bye Dylan you're a great friend and I forgive you

Dylan: thanks man that means a lot good bye (kisses the boulder)

Dylan puts the blanket around her body has her pillow pets at her sides and has Dylan Jr. in her hand and began to walk forward she had no idea where she was going but decided to go forward and so she walked and walked and walked listening to music on her headphones strange thing was Dylan wasn't even low on battery it was like he was charging by himself how awesome Dylan wasn't complaining she didn't even stop to think about it she just kept listening to a song and sang along with it

Dylan: _wake up in the morning feeling like Nick Jonas I got my pixie sticks and hairbrush this happens every day I'm really lazy all I do is sit and eat this cheese stick my pants are on the ground I think I'm going crazy talkin aunt Jemima on my toes toes peter griffin on my clothes clothes chopsticks all up in my nose nose _

Ouch is that blood

_Taking my my space pic in the bathroom eating all of these pinchies turning into a hooboooo lets punch captain crunch then will eat his face for lunch fly a kite drink some sprite till we go to sleep tonight tik tok found a rock gonna knock this posers socks off woah they're purple woah wa-ooh lets punch captain crunch then will eat his face for lunch fly a kite drink some sprite here we go to sleep tonight tik tok found a rock gonna knock this posers socks off woah they're purple woah wa-ooh _

(and so Dylan continued onward for his goal to find civilization)

I thought I experienced hot before when it was like 102 degrees in P.E. but this was different I don't think I sweated this much before at all except when I had to do extra credit for P.E. but that was different man what I wouldn't give for a water bottle right now maybe even a nice bowl of ice cream I sat down and rest for awhile sweating my butt off I have no idea how long I've been walking 10 miles 15 who knows I'd been listening to music for like ever but my I pod Dylan Jr. never died it was as if he was charging by himself but I didn't really notice nor did I care I mean that's actually pretty cool who would complain about that anyway I never saw another human being not even a single animal it didn't really bother her much because she still had the hope of finding someone and maybe they might have some ice cream she just had to stick to the bright side of things sure I've lost my sanity but that would totally be fixed by doctors I mean I'll be able to see things back to normal again and Have a nice strip of Bacon and these are the thoughts that made me continue to keep walking and walking and walking

~~~~~who knows how long later~~~~~

Dylan's stomach: (growl)

Dylan: I know I'm hungry to

Dylan's stomach: (growl)

Dylan: I can't eat something I've got no food

Dylan's stomach: (growl)

Dylan: I'm not eating bugs

Dylan's stomach: (growl)

Dylan: if you don't be quite I won't even give you the pleasure of having water

Dylan's stomach:…

Dylan: that's what I thought

(silence)

Dylan: I AM SOOO huuunnggggrrryyy and tired and IT'S SO FUDGING HOT!

Dylan's stomach:….

Dylan: still mad huh look dude I'm just suffering from no food okay look I'll give you water it's just with all your growling I couldn't think straight I'm starving too but me yelling at you isn't helping I know I just realized that look if I have and I mean have to I will resort to eating bugs but not yet so if you want an ant for dinner can you at least just help me out here I have no idea where food is I'm so sorry please I need help

Dylan's stomach:….(growl)…..

Dylan: right in front of me huh?

I looked straight ahead and to our joy I saw a huge pile of ice cream of different colors of different flavors different toppings why I didn't notice this before I have no idea but I didn't stop to think it was as huge as a mountain I didn't stop to think of why it was there or how it got there right now I just ran ran as fast as my legs would carry me I was hot tired and hungry but right now my body was just screaming for food when I continued to run what else added to my joy was that it kept getting bigger and bigger but when I was about to get even close enough it just seemed to go further and further it was as if it was running away from me my sides hurt and my legs felt heavier than usual my heart was beating so fast but I just kept running not taking my eyes off of it I was still holding my things not stopping to think of lifting the load maybe it would have made me go faster but for now I didn't think of going faster I just wanted that ice cream when I was about to collapse a miracle happened it stopped moving I took this chance to continue I was so close I dropped my load and jumped for it

Dylan: COME TO PAPA SON!

It was mine all mine oh how sweet how creamy how soft how cold how delicious it would be on my taste buds I couldn't wait thank you god thank you it was as if everything was going in slow motion getting ready to land on the soft cold treat I closed my eyes in happiness from joy my mouth open desiring for the treat to go down to comfort my dry throat and enter my stomach but then something un expected happened instead of being welcomed to the cold soft feeling of ice cream on my skin I was welcomed with a hard painful crash in to a not so delicious tree the leaves fell down from impact I was stuck there for a few seconds but then slid down landing on my back

Dylan: ow my everything (pant pant) wait where's ice cream!?

I looked around for something anything but not even a scoop of rocky road or vanilla was left it was gone simply vanished like it was never even there to begin with was It simply an illusion a dream that my mind created to taunt me to mock me for my stupidity in believing that I would simply just get my desires given to me just like that and make me waste my time and effort to simply gain nothing in return apparently yeah

Dylan: stupid brain this is all your fault why I see everything like an anime and why I saw ice cream and why my body hurts and why were starving

Dylan's stomach: (growl)

Dylan: I know we need to find food soon or will die from starvation

Dylan's stomach: (groooowl)

Dylan: yeah and possibly from dehydration by the way where's my stuff

I looked around and not too far away I saw my stuff I walked over or more like stumbled over and collapsed on my pillow pets and blanket I felt so tired I just wanted to sit here all day long and hope maybe this is all a dream maybe I'll wake up in my room forgetting this ever happened but deep down I knew this was real I was alone starving without any civilization and I also knew that if I continued to lay here in this soft blanket I would never get back up and I would die from the thirst or hunger so as I usually did in the mornings when It was time to get up and go to school I forced myself up protesting to shut my eyes and stumble around like a zombie I bumped into a couple of trees and tripped over some roots or rocks and landed in some dirt with dead leaves standing back up to just fall back down once more this continued for awhile I probably didn't get very far it was hard enough to just walk 3 feet of course I finally listened to my bodies protest in walking and I simply just collapsed laying my back on a tree I couldn't get back up even if I wanted to I was simply to weak and didn't have the will or energy to get back up I looked at my surroundings taking one last glimpse of the world around me I finally noticed the change in scenery I wasn't in a wasteland anymore there were tree's and the shade I was getting from one felt good my body stopped sweating a long time ago I didn't know for sure but I probably had a bad sunburn on my back it was actually quite nice very peaceful a butterfly passed by me I smiled tiredly at it this seemed like a good place to die I took a deep breath and closed my eyes thinking I would never open them again waiting for the end to come what else could I do in the movies it seemed much easier but now I chuckle at my old thought thinking this would be so easy apparently I was dead wrong it was harder than I thought I thought I'm sorry family friends everyone I should've tried harder I should've been kinder to everyone should've done more with my life than just watch T.V. eat junk food and try to get straight A's in school well at least I won't be a pest to anyone anymore maybe this is for the best I wonder what it's like to be dead well I'll find out pretty soon won't eye I laugh softly at the thought I wasn't ready to die not yet I was far from ready I didn't even want to die but there was simply nothing I could do but wait for death to come upon me good bye world and then something happened I felt a soft bump on my head then slide down to my hands I opened my tired eyes I saw a round fuzzy little thing I think it was a fruit

Dylan: heh looks like a peach

I weakly mumbled then I went back to waiting for my death ah sure would be nice to eat something right now I never thought I would die from starvation

Dylan's stomach: (grooooowwwwls)

Man I never wanted to die like this never even dreamed it would happen sure would be cool to have some food right now

~~~~~~~~~silence~~~~~~~

Then REALIZATION happened I opened my eyes immediately

Dylan: oh MY HERSHEY BAR!

My hands wrapped tightly around the fruit and I took a nice big juicy bite from it I thought it would be sweet but no it was sour and I'm not a big fan of sour stuff but right now was not the time to be picky the juice from the fruit quenched my thirst and softened my hunger I ate the thing all the way to the seed but that wasn't enough I wanted more I looked up and I mentally slapped myself across the face for not noticing before I was sitting under the very thing that would give me life and I was almost about to die under it

Dylan: thank you gravity

I stood up legs still sore but now wasn't the time to rest the only thing left to do was climb and of the long list of things I can't do one of them is climbing but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try so I grabbed the tree's trunk and tried to reach for the closest branch of course when I was placing one hand around the branch I was desperately reaching for I lost my footing on the trees trunk my weight made me slip my grip from the tree and fall not too far down but high enough to leave a spot of pain on my tush this process continued for a while sometimes a fruit would fall and I'd eat it but that didn't happen all the time I kept trying and trying coming out with the same result I started thinking seriously how are people able to do this in real life after many bruises and cuts I came to the conclusion that I was to small so I looked around for anything to use as a stool after some searching I found a pretty big rock who I named Tim Rocky's long time cousin don't ask me how I know I've already lost enough sanity to even talk to my belly so I rolled him over to the tree of course I couldn't lift Tim I'm not as athletic as my good friend Crystal I stood on top of Tim it made things a little easy but it was still very difficult to climb makes me wish I should've done more pull ups in P.E. but after some scratches I was able to sit on the very first branch but sadly it was a very tall tree so I needed to do the rest by myself and I'm not that good at doing things on my own but luckily the second branch wasn't as high as the first I had one hand firmly on the branch I was sitting on and the other carefully reaching up for the second when I had it firmly around the branch I let go of the other branch and placed the second hand around the second branch until I was standing I used the trees trunk to place my feet on them to climb and place them carefully around the branch I was holding onto until I was sitting thinking don't look down just get the food just get the food don't look down OH by the way did I tell you I'm really really afraid of HEIGHTS well I am my heart continued to pound against my chest I breathed in out trying to not freak out because if I made one small mistake It may be the last time I ever climb a tree again any way this continued I won't say it was easy cause it seriously wasn't I respect all the people that are able to do this without a second thought of falling down you guys are awesome I didn't even bother to keep count of how many branches it took me to get to the fruit My GOAL WAS TO NOT FALL DOWN and have some dinner anyway I eventually reached the fruit and began to dig into the sour feast after awhile though I got used to the taste and it really wasn't all that bad if you ask me I ate and ate sometimes the fruit would slip between my fingers and I drop it of course I'd try to catch it but I didn't really try that hard to get it I wasn't that stupid I mean I was like probably high enough to fall to my death if I made one slip up and I wasn't going to let that happen I didn't really look down I just simply looked around there's a difference by being scared of heights and looking at a place from really high up it was a really good view I saw some birds a few butterflies a couple of deer here and there it was really how should I put it uh beautiful no not at all it was really boring don't get me wrong the place didn't look ugly but I wasn't looking around to observe nature I was looking to find some civilization maybe even a small house or a rustle of at least some human life there wasn't anything going on it really annoyed me I mean at least let me see something entertaining or let something happen I mean let my mind get some adrenaline I want the feeling of excitement flowing through my body like when I watch DBZ I miss that feeling

(CRACK)

Dylan: huh?

(CRACK)

Dylan: what's that noise?

(CRACK)

It sounded like something was breaking no more like something was being twisted like how you break a pencil only it lasted longer and slower and louder I looked down and my wish had come true something was about to happen that would let me not be bored anymore what I saw was something that was bound to happen from the start this is why parents always tell us to not climb trees you would come down eventually you can't stay in a tree forever but this was not how I imagined it would be for me to come back down I saw the branch breaking and so the last final words Dylan had before he fell to his death were

Dylan: ah crap baskets

(SNAP)

I fell it happened too fast that I didn't even have the chance to scream in fear I was falling on top of trees trying to grab them but either I bounced off or lost my grip on them I grunted and let out sounds of pain I looked up at the sky one final time it was still blue I could feel the leaves rushing past my body looking at the tree at a falling angle and then everything went black

When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry and dark and my head was throbbing like crazy but after some blinking and rubbing I finally was able to see clearly but my head was still throbbing like crazy I wonder if I got a concussion it was dark I must've been out for awhile to be this late but for how long was it still the same day or had it been even longer I looked around and was able to notice the very heavy branch that was on top of my leg luckily it was only my right leg then the pain finally registered it shot up from my leg like electricity making me let out a yelp then I noticed that my hands were wet and I realized it was blood

Dylan: well that's not good

I didn't know but I shifted under the tree branch a bit moving my leg in the process

Dylan: AH! That is really really not good

I tried moving the branch but the pain was a real problem also it was super heavy and I have no upper body strength I was going to try again but then finally noticed the yellow eyes staring at me I froze in place trying to not move but It's hard for a person like me to stay still then I saw it come closer

Dylan: s-stay b-back

They came closer

Dylan: I'm warning you *gulp*

They came closer

Dylan: I'm warning you

Then they were right on top of the branch

Dylan: I taste terrible (I'm so dead)

I closed my eyes waiting for the attack then I felt something squishy on my face I opened my eyes and I laughed in relief it was a little frog

Dylan: he-he-he you really scared me there uh Ricky I'll call you Ricky like the name

Ricky: ribbit

Dylan: I'll take that as a yes so what you doing here all on your own

Ricky: ribbit

Dylan: I see just taking a stroll I mean hop around the forest

Ricky: croak

Dylan: that's cool hey you don't think you could help me out here could you

Ricky:….

Dylan: yeah didn't think so well it's cool to have some company that won't eat me

Ricky: (sticks tongue out to eat a fly) ribbit

Dylan: ribbit

Ricky: ribbit

Dylan: croak

Ricky: croak

Dylan: ribbit croak ribbit

Ricky: ribbit croak ribbit

Dylan: croak ribbit ribbit croak ribbit

Ricky:…..

Dylan: he-he I guess I win

Ricky:…(hops of my face)

Dylan: well I gotta get out of here before I become a late night snack for some animals like bears or

AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Dylan: wolves (sigh) I jinx everything don't I Ricky

Ricky:….

Dylan: of course I do now I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

I tried to move the big branch on my injured leg but the pain was so well painful that I grit my teeth down having a pained expression I was weak but I was able to move the branch a bit but not a lot I had to stop I just had to my brain just kept shouting stop it stop it stop it and my leg was chanting along with it I began panting in pain and fear I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling those wolves were coming for me I kept telling myself it's just leg pain it'll all be over soon once this tree is off you limp away and hide therefore you won't die and you won't be stuck under a tree for the rest of the night so which do you prefer body face pain but survive or not face pain and die a painful death later I tried pushing trying to ignore the pain but it didn't even go down if anything it went higher

Dylan: well then I guess you went with choice number two didn't you leg not what I would've gone with but I can't take this anymore either I mean what are the chances of a wolf finding me in these woods

AAAAAOOOHHHH! (Apparently pretty high)

Dylan: I'd rather face this pain than become a wolfs late night snack

I tried pushing the tree instead of holding my pain down holding back my screams and yelps of pain I let it all out I didn't hold back the screams when I felt pain I screamed in agony I mean not like I was bothering anyone except Ricky and I'm really sorry to do so but instead of holding it down I let it all out and it really did help the pain was still unbearable but not enough to make me pass out unbearable close enough though I made a mental note to myself to never climb tree's unless I absolutely had to my mind was clouded of all thought just pain and some of this

Dylan: MY FUDGING TACO SPAGHETII BEEF JERKEY OH MY BACON IT FLIPPIN PANCAKES HURTS SO BAD DEAR GARBANZO CHEESE HELP FOR THE LOVE OF CHICKEN RRRAARGGGHH!

( dylanleon45: I dare you to say this out loud )

The branch was getting deeper into my skin going to leave scars on it for years my leg would never be the same again there were times when I thought I would pass out but didn't I don't remember ever experiencing something this painful before but my sister getting rid of that huge knot in my hair by hand that comes a bit close no seriously that thing was huge I kept yelling cut it off CUT THAT DORITO THING OFF anyway I had successfully pushed the thing all the way down to my ankle which I thought was a pretty great accomplishment but not great enough to save my life why you ask well a person and I mean a sane and also almost sane person has his/hers limits in pain tolerance if you have the power to stop pain from inflicting upon you depending the circumstances you will stop that from happening to you so I had and I mean had to stop that pain inflicting torture I collapsed onto the floor not wanting to continue to do that ever again I continued to breath heavily waiting for the dark spots to disappear and when they did I still felt the pain from my leg not as bad as before but still hurts When I looked at my hands I noticed some blood leaking from them scratches I got from the tree bark but I looked down at my Pj pants and I really really tried to not freak out but looking down at my bloody skin ripped deep gory leg I shouted

Dylan: Holy MACARONI IF I DON'T DIE FROM THIS GOD IS ON MY SIDE TODAY!

And then I heard the growl and this time it wasn't George A.K.A. my belly I looked to my left and saw those beady yellow eyes only thing was they were way different from Ricky's they were more intense not having curiosity in them but with more hunger and wild look into them it was in the shadow but I didn't need it to come out to know what it was if anything I wanted them eyes to stay just right there

Dylan: so Mr. Wolf hungry are we well then (gulp) have you tried eating uh fruit

In a shear attempt to stall my death I picked up one of the fallen fruit and showed it to Mr. Wolf

Dylan: looks good doesn't it better than me right he-he-he (gulp)

Mr. Wolf: gggrrrrr

Dylan: you sure you don't want it I mean (gulp) you get used to the taste but it's not that bad

Mr. Wolf: gggrrarrr

I don't speak wolf language but I think that he said yeah I'm gonna enjoy eating you boys this one is still fresh and not gonna be a pain to catch come one out

And what was to be expected this little wolf was in a pack just great I'll be ripped to shreds by a pack

Dylan: well you've got friends yeah that's (sigh) I'm dead

What was strutting its way through the pack and I'm just guessing here was the leader he seemed more calm but yet still more frightful than the others it was a lighter shade of gray and taller than the others clearly stating I'm the big boss I decide when you kill her

Dylan:…..sup uh Mike I guess will be your name

Mike: grrra ( yeah kill her )

And so all the wolves except Mike rushed out eager to eat my flesh I starred in fear shock and well I guess pain because that's what happened next I felt dozens of teeth sink into my body mostly my leg I guess sense it smelled like blood and meat I guess but that was so painful I would've passed seconds later as soon as it happened but one of the dogs thought it was smart to bite no eat my hand or try to at least but it was the hand that held the fruit and while he was chowing down on my hand he ate the fruit to and I discovered wolves do not like sour things which made all the wolves stop eating to stare at the other he had eyes that were watering hacking a bit even began to lick the ground to get rid of the taste then it ran off probably to go find a lake to calm it's taste buds down the wolves starred at me in confusion and caution but I didn't care enough to notice remember what I said before of having the power to stop pain from inflicting upon you depending the circumstances if you were at least the slightest bit sane well I still had some sanity left and I have the power just like that guy He-Man to stop that pain from happening and I was gonna use it I grabbed a fruit and said

Dylan: wanna end up like that guy that just ran off I suggest you leave me alone before you get sour defied ( I tossed the fruit up in down in my hand like it was a baseball getting ready to make a strike)

They backed away in fear but Mike had to be the leader and give his pals a pep talk to kill me it went like this

Mike: AAAAOOOHH!

Which must've been an hour long self esteem speech in their language that motivated them pretty well and they got their confidence back and ferocious features again creeping closer to me one jumped mouth wide open getting ready to attack me

Dylan: fine you chose this path take this ( I threw the fruit)

I aimed it perfectly it went straight towards its mouth right towards its target like the store Target yeah I'm that good and he bit it down getting the same reaction the other wolf did and the other wolves were losing their confidence and ran away even the leader leaving me alone not dead yet and still alive to find my family is what would've happened if I was good at throwing what really happened was that I missed completely and it bumped on its head thudding onto the ground pissing it off and it Immediately pounced on me I grabbed another fruit covering my face in fear I got some bites here in there but the wolf was finally distracted enough to forget about avoiding in eating the fruit and took a bite from it hacking and running off to find a river too however it was going to take a lot more than this to scare them away I could tell they were all going to attack at once so I grabbed anything that was in reach rocks dirt leaves fruit sometimes I'd make it in their mouths but I'd mostly just miss and hit other places sometimes I'd miss completely but I'd still get bit like they'd come all over at different times there was no pattern it just happened I wasn't really even aiming I just threw all panic like it was a scene that was very painful quick and bloody eventually after many many bites I made some run away to a river to wash their mouths down or one or two panic and run away with the others eventually they all ran away all except one the leader Mike

Dylan:….

I didn't say anything I knew whatever I would say wouldn't have any effect on Mike and I'd probably start crying from the pain not that I haven't already I had one more fruit in my hand we starred at each other for awhile but I lost the starring contest and when I blinked Mike came rushing after me getting ready to sink his teeth deep down into my skin but everything was going in Matrix slow motion I through the fruit silently praying that these were one of times I wouldn't miss like in one of those dodge ball games where you're the last one left people know you suck and your facing the best athletic guy in class you've got one shot you throw the ball and you hit him directly winning the game it flew through the air heading straight for the jaw into Mikes disgusting saliva filled teeth I did it Mike was going to eat the fruit and I would win the game but I celebrated to soon Mike the athletic guy didn't get hit by the ball I didn't miss and I didn't have a bad angle or throw he simply dodged it and he was aiming straight for my head in mid air everything was still in slow motion and I did one of the top ten things people would do when faced with death not cry not scream not cuss surprisingly I ducked covering my head with my bloody hands shaking in fear and Mike missed and instead of sinking his teeth into my skull he bit down onto the branch with so much force it was enough to move the branch of my ankle and let me be free it hurt like crazy but I was free I expected Mike to stop biting the branch but turns out he bit off more than he could chew and was stuck on that branch for now so I backed away well more like dragged myself away from him before anything went downhill it was a very long painful journey but I made it back to my stuff I didn't want to think about my leg right now I just simply wrapped myself tightly against my cheetah blanket snuggled into my pillow pets wrote down a note in Dylan Jr.

I have no idea what day it is hoping it's Wednesday traveled through some wasteland found a forest almost died from starvation and dehydration met Rocky's cousin his name is Tim climbed a tree ate sour fruit fell down the tree don't remember what happened after that woke up night time leg stuck under branch met A frog named him Ricky almost died from a pack of hungry wolves sour defied them like a boss wolf leader whose name is Mike tried to kill me ducked he continues to try to eat the branch I was stuck under leg in really really really bad shape very tired hungry again mostly thirsty need a nap

I held Dylan Jr. closely to me thinking goodnight everyone and completely fell asleep would I die from blood loss would I wake up tomorrow can I survive in these woods another day will someone find me I don't know I can't see the future be pretty cool if I could well I'll find out soon enough

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dylanleon45: AND STAY OUT! ANNOYING LAWYERS oh sup guys well that's it for chapter 2 I know I know I haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry I love you all but school is being school anyways sorry if it's taking forever to get to dbz but I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible without killing Dylan and letting this make sense and be funny please understand and if you don't I need to stop being BANANA'S random anyways have a very Merry X Mas hope you enjoyed reading also become a Leon warrior today to help me defeat the lawyers from breaking down anymore doors and arresting me for no apparent reason anyway bye (JAZZHANDS)


End file.
